Pink?
by Crispy Hobbit
Summary: A new take on a new ranger team. Oneshot.


Disclaimer – The concept of power rangers does not belong to me. However these characters do, they come from the joyous land of my mind, the lucky things... I feel sorry for them already!

A/N – The idea for this story came to me and wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it, so here it is. It is meant to be humour, but there isn't really a lot of humour until the very end. Let me know what you think, I love reviews, lol. This was originally written as a one-shot, but if you guys think I should make it into a multi-chapter fic, then let me know. Now, on with the story...

* * *

They had waited for this moment all their lives! Ever since they had been born to be exact; for when these five individuals came into this world they were chosen to become the Defenders. The Protectors. The Guardians. The Power Rangers!

Three boys and two girls. Each one designated a colour; Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink. None of them would know their colour until the day when they are called together to accept their duties. The day when they would become the Power Rangers. That day was today.

On the top of a hill stood the Temple. The Temple of the Guardians. It is here that the five chosen ones will receive their powers and take up their positions as the Power Rangers.

Over the years the Temple had become quite run-down; rubble was scattered over the ground and a few of the columns looked like they would collapse at any moment. Spider webs decorated every corner, nook, cranny and crevice and a thick layer of dust lined the walls.

As the sun rose five silhouettes could be seen standing in a line in the Temple. A shaft of light filtered through the broken roof, which refracted into five individual shafts. Each one of these shafts illuminated one of the silhouettes, revealing them to be the chosen ones.

The first shaft of light revealed a handsome brown haired, brown eyed man. David Brooks was twenty-one years old and the eldest of the chosen ones. A natural born leader, he had trained the longest and eagerly anticipated this day. He was a very passionate young man who always fought fiercely for what he believed in, which was always for the side of good.

The second shaft of light revealed another young man. Black haired, brown eyed, Matthew Reynolds was extremely loyal and you could depend on him for anything. He was nineteen years old and held an air of confidence about him which you could never call cockiness for Matthew was a very humble person.

The third shaft of light revealed a third young man. Michael Jenkins was known as a pretty-boy; eighteen years old with blonde hair and blue eyes, he had many girls swooning after him. Pretty much a ladies man. His one fault, if you could call it a fault, was that he cared very deeply for his friends, family and those on the side of good.

The fourth shaft of light revealed a nineteen year old girl. Harriet Smith had long blonde hair and green eyes. She was a social butterfly who thrived on attention. Being the optimist of the team, she was a very bubbly, happy-go-lucky type of girl.

The final shaft of light revealed the youngest member of the team. Known as 'The Brains', Alexia Parker was seventeen years old with brown hair and blue grey eyes. She was insanely smart for her age and many people joked that she was a living descendant of Albert Einstein.

As one David, Matthew, Michael, Harriet and Alexia stepped forward and picked something up from the small podiums in front of them.

"Ready?" David asked the rest of them.

"Ready!" They replied. As one again they attached the buckle covers to their belt buckles. A tingling sensation spread throughout their bodies as the morphing process began. After a blinding flash of light the process was over.

"Well... We did it!" David said looking down at his red suit.

"Yeah!" Matthew nodded whilst making a fist with his blue gloved hand.

"That we did, fearless leader, and it was so cool!" The green ranger saluted. That could only be Alexia.

"I look great in yellow!" Squealed Harriet, as she admired her yellow clad figure.

"Man, that was the weirdest sensation ever!" Michael added trying to clear his head.

"Uh... Mike?" David asked while trying not to laugh.

"Yeah?" He replied, ignoring the giggling coming from the two girls.

"You may want to-" Matthew started before he too was laughing.

"What!" Mike exclaimed.

"Your suit!" Harriet squeezed out between giggles.

"What about my..." Mike started but was shocked speechless when he looked down to view his suit. After gulping a few times he finally managed to speak. "Pink? Oh man..."

The End


End file.
